Double Dose
by SciFiNutAlways1999
Summary: The Mutant X Team try and help a young lady by the name of Leah. Leah is stuck between keeping her mother safe and protecting herself.
1. Default Chapter

Title: DOUBLE DOSE

Author: Melissa O'Connell (Aka: SciFiNutAlways1999)

Email: or 

Rating: G (not a whole lot of violence)

Archive: Please archive it

Pairing: no pairing. There is a crush though. (you figure it out.)

Summary: The Mutant X Team try and help a young lady by the name of Leah. Leah is stuck between keeping her mother safe and protecting herself.

Disclaimer: The Mutant X characters are not mine. They are copyrighted by Tribune Entertainment Co. The character of Leah and Rebecca are of my own creation. (I was actually writing this as a script just for fun. It is not intended to be a working script, I am just an amateur writer that does not know how to write a working script.)

Chapter One.

A girl runs though a dark alley. Some dark figures are running after her. Shalimar follows the girl on the rooftops. Looking down at the dark figures, Shalimar thought to herself GS Agents. At the dead end part of the street, the girl stops. Shalimar reaches the girls location. She is amazed to see that the girl changes from a human to a black panther with ease.

The GS agents reach the dead end. They see a panther standing there instead of the girl. The panther walks slowly towards the agents, growling every step she took. The agents take out there guns, the panther stops walking. The agents take aim their guns and, all of a sudden, Shalimar jumps from the rooftops. She stares at one of the agents, her eyes turn into cat eyes than back again. Shalimar gent behind her. The gun fires and the bullet heads towards the panther. A few seconds later, the bullet hits the panther on her right paw. The wound bleeds really bad. The panther roars in tremendous pain.

Shalimar finishes the fight with the GS agents, she runs over to the panther. The panther changes back into a human being, a beautiful young woman. The wound on her arm, still bleeding, appears on her upper arm. The girl starts to open her eyes.

Leah: (Trying to get up off the ground) What happened? Who are you?

Shalimar: (Helping Leah off the ground) My name is Shalimar. I will tell you everything, but we must get out of here. (Long pause) What's your name?

Leah: My name is Leah. (groans and looks at her arm) Thanks for your help Shalimar.

Shalimar: No problem. Lets get out of this alley Leah.

Leah: Lets. This is to creepy for me to stay here any longer.

Shalimar and Leah walk out of the alley together.

(Go To: Sanctuary)

Shalimar returns to Sanctuary with a tired Leah right next to her. Adam saw Shalimar and started down the stairs.

Adam: What happened?

Shalimar: The GSA are after her. I found her running away from them. Adam, she is a new mutant. I saw her change from a human to a panther. She told me her name is Leah.

Adam: I will check our databases for any information on her. In the meantime, get her to the lab and take care of that wound for her.

Shalimar looks into Adam's eyes. She nodded in approval. She took Leah to the lab.

(Go To: Lab)

An hour later, Adam walks into the lab. He sees Shalimar bandaging Leigh's arm.

Adam: I finally found out who she is. Her name is Leah Sandy. She is a feral. Unknown what type of feral abilities but a feral none the less. I also found out that she is a psionic, a telepath to be precise, and that she is a shapeshifter. Leah can only change into animals like the panther you saw. .

Leah starts to wake up. She opens her eyes to see Shalimar and another figure standing over her.

Leah: (Looking at Adam) Who are you? (Sits up very fast and groans) Where am I?

Adam: Your safe. Shalimar brought you here for medical attention. My name is Adam. This is Sanctuary.

Leah: (looking around) I have been looking for a safe place to stay. I have been hiding for quite sometime. I heard there was a group that protects new mutants, Mutant X was the name of it. Is this where I can find them?

Shalimar: (short pause) You found them.

Leah gave a surprising look. She looked at Shalimar then Adam.

Leah: You mean you are a part of Mutant X?

Adam: (Nodded his head) Would you like a tour of Sanctuary, Leah?

Leah: Sure. (Looking at her arm then looking at Shalimar) Thanks for fixing my arm for me.

Shalimar: No problem.

Leah got off the table. She follows Adam and Shalimar out of the lab.

(Go to: Lobby- an hour later)

Shalimar and Leah ended up in the lobby of Sanctuary. Leah sees three people at different stations. Her eyes fixed on Brennan. Shalimar follows Leah's gaze. Shalimar smiles.

Shalimar: Be careful. (Looking at Brennan) He breaks young girls hearts.

Brennan: (Looking at a computer) I heard that!

Brennan looks down from where he was standing. He sees Leah standing next to Shalimar.

Brennan: Who is the new person, Shalimar?

Shalimar: (Starts introductions as Jesse, Emma and Brennan walk towards her) Leah, this is Emma, Jesse, and Brennan.

Jesse: Welcome to Sanctuary, Leah.

Leah: Thank you.

Jesse reached out his hand to Leah. Leah starts to reach for his hand. She feels a telepathic link. Jesse looks strangely at Leah.

Leah: I am so sorry about that I do not have any control over my abilities yet. (Pause, looking around) Are you all mutants?

Emma: Yes, we are.

Leah: What about Adam?

Adam: (Walking into the room) To answer your question Leah. I am not a new mutant. I am the one who helped create them.

Leah couldn't understand that a nice man like Adam could do something like this. Emma looked at Leigh with concern.

Emma: (Walking over to Adam) Adam, can I speak with you for a moment?

Adam: Sure. (Walking with Emma out of earshot) What's up?

Emma: I got a strong empathic feeling from Leah. She knows more then she is letting us know.

Adam: I know. (Looking over to Leah, who is talking to the others) Lets keep an eye on her just to be safe.

Emma smiles at Adam. She looks over at Leah. Emma is still worried about her.

(Go To: Genomex/GSA)

Mason Eckhart sits at his desk. He looks at the computer screen and then at the two agents. Very frustrated about what had just happened, Eckhart sat there calmly.

Eckhart: You're telling me that the new mutant, who I sent you to get, changed into an animal?

Agent One: Yes, Mr. Eckhart.

Eckhart: Where is she now?

Agent Two: One of Adam's people rescued her.

Eckhart told them to leave. He looked at the computer screen again. Seeing Leah's picture, he suddenly realized what he could do to get the girl out of hiding and into his hands.

(Go To: Sanctuary-Later that day)

Leah sits near the waterfalls, reading a book. She stops reading, she puts the book down next to her. Leah closes her eyes. In her mind, Leah sees images of her mother running though. She opens her eyes and stares at the far wall across the room. Brennan walk down the stairs. He sees Leah staring across the room. Brennan becomes very worried that something is wrong.

Brennan: (Walking over to Leah) Leah, are you okay?

No answer.

Brennan: Leah?

Leah looks at Brennan, then she faints. Brennan runs over to her and catches Leah in his arms.

Brennan: Adam, something's wrong with Leah.

Adam comes around the corner. He sees Brennan with Leah. In Brennan's arms, Leah starts to come to.

Adam: (Looking over to Brennan) What happened?

Brennan: I don't know. I just saw her staring across the room and then she fainted.

Leah: (Opening her eyes) What just happened?

Adam: (Smiling) We were going to ask you the same question.

Leah: (Still dazed) I was in a telepathic trance. I had gotten a message from my mother. She's... (Trying to remember) been captured by the GSA. (Looking at Adam with a scared look on her face.) Eckhart is trying to get me out of hiding.

Leah hears whispers in her head

Leah: (Slowly getting up from the floor.) I have to go and try and save her. Not one know that she is a new mutant. (Gasps) I wasn't suppose to tell anyone. That was our secret.

Adam: Your secret is safe with us.

Leah: Can I trust you? Look Adam, you have to let me do this. Eckhart is after me, not my mother. I have to do this. She is the only family I got.

Adam looked into Leah's eyes. What he saw in those eyes were astounding. He saw compassion, love and also fear for her mother.

Leah: (Looking at Adam then at Brennan) I am sorry. I shouldn't have raised my voice like that. (Starts to cry) I am sorry.

Leah walked off. Tears started to flow from her eyes. She had to do something. She thought about her mother. How scared she could be or is.

Leah: What am I going to do?

Leah stopped. She had to leave Sanctuary right away. She walked to her room, grabbed her jacket and left without saying a word to anyone. Few hours later, in another part of Sanctuary, Emma felt a strong telempathic link from Leah. She's gone. Leah is gone. Emma thought. She had to go tell Adam right away.

(Go To: Park-Midnight)

Leah, in an owl morph, sits atop a tree branch. She sent Eckhart a message stating that he meet her at the park with her mother and no GS agents. Luckily she had the owl morph. She could fly away if she saw anyone else besides her mother and Eckhart. Leah heard the crack of a twig. Leah turns her head towards the sound. She sees her mother with a white haired man following right behind her.

Leah: (Telepathically) Are you Eckhart?

Eckhart: (Looking around) Yes I am.

Leah: (Telepathically) Did you come alone?

Eckhart: Yes I did.

Good. Leah thought. She flew down into the bushes and morphed back into her human form.

Leah: (Coming from behind the bushes) Let my mother go. You want me not her.

Eckhart: (Turning around to face Leah) How do I know its really you?

Leah: My mother knows. I have a scare on my left ankle.

Rebecca: (Turning to Eckhart) She's right. She does have a scare on her ankle.

Eckhart: You do not know how long I have waited to meet you, Ms. Sandy.

Leah: Let my mother go. I will go with you. No strings attached.

Eckhart: (turning to Becca) Rebecca you are free to go.

Leah starts to walk over to Eckhart. She stops. Leah whispers something into her mother's ear.

Leah: (Whispering) Find Shalimar. (Leah gave Becca the ring her grandmother had given her.) She will bring you to safety.

Leah walked away followed by Eckhart. Rebecca watched her daughter leave her. Leah's words rang in her ears. "Find Shalimar". Who is Shalimar? Becca thought. Leah looked back. Becca got a telepathic picture of what Shalimar looked like. Becca turns away from the scene.

(Go To: Genomex)

Leah looked around the room she was placed in after coming to Genomex. She couldn't move her arms from the armrests of the chair.

Leah: (Thinking to herself) What did I get myself into?

Leah felt the cuffs on the armrests come loose. Leah lifted her hand to the back of her neck. She feels an object connected to her skin. A subdermal governor, she thought. She knew these were trouble. Leah hears the doors swoosh open. She sees Eckhart walk in with two other men on either side of him.

Eckhart: Welcome to Genomex, Leah.

Leah: What are you going to do with me, Mr. Eckhart?

Leah looked into Eckhart's eyes. With her Telepathy, she sees pictures of what her could be her future. Helping Eckhart capture other new mutants like her or living in stasis. After a few moments, she comes to her senses.

Eckhart: So you have another power. Excellent. You can help us greatly.

Leah: I will not help you.

Eckhart: (Smiling deviously) You will. You will.

Eckhart turned to leave. Leah, with her eyes, followed Eckhart out the door. She had to escape. Leah thought about her mother. "I hope she is safe. (Thought about contacting her mother.) Emma, help me please? Mother help me."

(At Sanctuary)

Emma, trying to relax, got an empathic picture from Leah. Emma sees Leah locked in a cage. In another room, Becca, trying to get some sleep, receives a plea for help.

Leah: (Telepathically) Mother are you there?

Becca: (Telepathically) What's wrong?

Leah: (Telepathically) Listen carefully. Eckhart lied to me. He wants me to help him track other new mutants for the GSA. I had to tell him no. He said I would have to or he'd put me in stasis if I do not help him. I am going to try and escape tonight, if possible tomorrow. Just tell Adam to be ready. Mom, I am scared. (Looking over her shoulder) Look I have to go. I will contact you when I get out.

Becca woke up. She had to tell Adam and the others what she was told.

(Two hours later)

Adam and the team listen as Becca explained what she was told.

Becca: Leah told me, though her telepathy, that she is going to try and escape from Genomex tonight, if at all possible, tomorrow. She did not tell me any more than that. Leah must have been interrupted. She said that she would contact me when she got out.

Jesse: She will have a hard time getting out. No one can escape from Genomex with out getting caught again.

Becca: Leah has a way. (Looking at Jesse) Remember she can morph into any kind of animal.

Adam: (Looking over to Becca) Did Leah tell you where she was going after her escape?

Becca: No. I think she was about to before she was interrupted.

Then Becca closed her eyes. The image of her daughter in that horrible place.

Leah: (Telepathically) Mother.

Becca: (opening her eyes) Leah.

Adam looked over to Becca.

Becca: She just called out to me.

Emma: I felt her presence here too. It was Leah. I had an image of her being in chains.

Adam: Well, whatever you both saw, its up to Leah. All we can do now is wait till she contacts us.

End of Chapter One


	2. Escape from Genomex

Chapter Two: Escape from Genomex

Leah is in the room Eckhart had placed her a few minutes before. She looks around the room. Leah sees a window. She picked up a chair placed it near the window. Leah is pleased to find trees and grass on the outside. She had to plan her escape as soon as possible. She hears someone coming. Leah quickly jumps off the chair, puts it back near the table and then she sat down on the floor. Eckhart comes to the door with two GS agents following behind. He sees Leah sitting on the floor and comes in.

Leah: (Glaring at Eckhart) What do you want?

Eckhart: We want to test your abilities. Come with me.

Leah got up and followed Eckhart out of the room.

(Go To: Outside Genomex-Rooftop)

Leah stood on the rooftop of Genomex. This could be my chance to get away, she thought. Leah looked back at Eckhart. He is really trusting letting me come out here with no cuffs on or fences around, Leah thought. Eckhart looked over to Leah. Eckhart turned off Leah's governor. Leah got a cold chill from his gaze.

Leah: Well, what do you want me to do?

Eckhart: Turn into a panther.

Leah: Why a panther?

Eckhart: Just do it.

Leah did the morph with ease. As the panther, Leah growled at Eckhart. She started to walk towards him. Eckhart smiled deviously.

Eckhart: That's enough.

Leah changed back. She had to make her escape now, but there are to many agents around. Leah had to chance it. Leigh ran towards the edge of the roof. The agents surrounded her before Leah got there. Leah saw that she was out numbered. She had to think quickly. A bear. She closed her eyes. Leah saw the bear, in her mind and, few seconds later became the bear.

Before anyone could blink, there was a bear standing in front of them. Leah stared at them through the bear's eyes. Then the bear lifted its paw and, in a quick moment, brought it down on the agents. One by one the agents fell to the ground. Few minutes later, Leah morphed back to her human form and turned to Eckhart.

Leah: You know, Mr. Eckhart, its been fun but I will not do someone else's work, but my own.

Leah morphed into a falcon and flew off leaving Eckhart with a look of disgust on his face.

(Go To-Sanctuary)

Rebecca sits near the reflecting pools waiting to hear from her daughter.

Leah: (telepathically) Mother are you there?

Becca: Leigh.

Leah: (Telepathically) I am safe. Let Adam and the rest know that I am safe. You know where.

Pictures of a cave with wild horses running in a field come racing into Becca's mind.

Leah: (Continues telepathically) I am there. Have Adam send you to get me. Please hurry.

Leah broke the connection. Becca opened her eyes.

Becca: Adam I have some news about Leah.

With that she ran from the area.

(Few minutes later.)

Adam, Becca and the rest of the team gather in the conference room. Becca explained what she saw.

Becca: Leah told me she is safe. She sent me picture of where she is meeting us. A cave with wild horses running by. Her father and I took her to a cave just outside the city.

Emma: (In one of her trances) I know exactly where it is. (Looking over to Becca) Near the national forest, right?

Becca nodded.

Brennan: Lets go.

Adam: Hold on Brennan.

Adam grabs his head.

Leah: (Telepathically) Adam. Let my mother guide you.

Adam: (Looked over to Becca) Okay. Brennan, Shalimar, and Emma. Go with Becca. Be careful. Let her take you to Leigh.

Brennan nodded his head. Becca saw the passion that Brennan had for her daughter. The four of them headed to the Helix.

Becca: (Turning back to Adam) Thank you Adam

Adam: (Smiling) Just bring your daughter back safely.

Becca: I will.

Becca followed Shalimar out of the room. She wondered if her daughter is okay.

(Go To: Cave)

Leah sits there in the dark cave, hoping that Adam and the others come soon. Leigh shivers. Something is wrong. She always known what was going on with her body. Something is making her body weak.

Leah: (Telepathically) Mother hurry. (Weakly) Hurry.

Then Leah fell fast asleep.

(Go To: Double Helix)

Becca had the look on her face. Someone contacted her. Leigh is hurt, Becca thought.

Becca: We have to hurry. Leigh is hurt. (Looking at the computer screen.) There it is. There's the cave. (Pointing to an open field.) Land it here.

Brennan landed the Double Helix with ease.

Becca: There's the cave. (Grabs a flashlight.) I am going to get her.

Brennan: I am going with you. (Grabs the other flashlight) Emma and Shalimar stay here. We will contact you if we need help.

Becca saw the passion in Brennan's eyes. She knew how much Leigh meant to Brennan. Brennan and Becca both left.

(Go To: Cave)

Brennan and Becca entered the cave. In the back of the cave, Leigh feels Brennan's presence.

Leah: Who's there?

Brennan: Leah, its me, Brennan. Where are you?

Leigh: I am at the back of the cave. Hurry please.

Brennan told Becca to stay where she is. Brennan walked into the cave shining his flashlight everywhere. Ten minutes later, Brennan saw a shiny object. He slowly.turns the light along the length of the cave. He sees a figure. Its Leah.

Brennan: (Running over and kneeling next to Leah) Leah, are you okay?

Leah opens her eyes.

Leah: Yes I am. Brennan. I knew you would come. Is my mother here?

Brennan: Yes she is. (Sees Leigh shiver.) What's wrong?

Leah: I do not know. I have been like this since I escaped from Genomex.

Brennan: Let get you out of here.

Brennan picks up Leah from the ground. He grabs the flashlight from the rock that he had placed it on and walks towards the front of the cave.

Becca: (Seeing Leah shiver) What's wrong?

Brennan: Don't know. We have to get back to the Sanctuary right away.

Brennan and Becca walk out of the cave. Once out, they are surrounded by GS agents.

Agent One: Hand over the girl.

Brennan put Leah down on the ground.

Brennan: She is coming with us.

The agent throws a punch at Brennan. They start fighting. Brennan throws a electric shock at the agent. Then, as if on cue, Emma and Shalimar join in, taking on the rest of the agents. Becca stood by Leah. Leah started to come to. She turns her head and sees Shalimar, Brennan and Emma fighting. A few minutes later the fight ended. Leah looked at all of them. Her eyes turned red-orange and then back again. Then Leigh blacked out again.

End of Part Two.


	3. A New Life

Part Three: A New Life

Leah woke up to find herself in the lab at Sanctuary. Leah looks around. She sees Adam working on a computer.

Leah: (groans) Adam?

Adam turns around. He sees Leah looking around trying to get her bearings.

Adam: Hey. How are you feeling?

Leah: I feel kinda strange. Like something is trying to take over my body.

Adam: (Looking over at a computer screen then back at Leigh) Its your new mutant abilities. They are reasserting itself.

Leah. I feel stronger somehow. I don't exactly know how, but... (Stopping in mid-thought) Can I ask you what happened?

Adam explained what he found. Leigh was surprised to that Eckhart would do something like that. But then again Eckhart is someone you do not mess around with.

Leah: He put a virus in me? (Thinking) Is that how I got so strong all of a sudden?

Adam: Like I told you before, Never underestimate Eckhart.

Leah: (Looking over to Adam) Can I go? Or am I stuck here for a while?

Adam: (Smiling) Let me run a few more test and then you can go.

Leah sat there wondering what would have happened if the virus had ran its course.

(Two hours later)

Leah walks out of the lab with Adam next to her.

Leah: Adam I just wanted to thank you for everything you and your team did. I think Mutant X is a blessing not a curse like Eckhart thought.

Adam: (Turns around in astonishment) You went into Eckhart's mind without tipping him off?

Leah: Well (Sly grin appears on her face) I sort of have that way with guys. (Seeing the look on Adam's face, Leah laughed) Just kidding Adam. Seriously, it was very easy. He had other things on his mine, like how to exploit my powers and he wanted me to find all your safe houses....

Leah stopped. She turned to see Brennan working at the computer. Adam followed Leah's gaze. He turned to see Leah's cheeks turn a bright pink. Leah tried to hide it, but Adam caught it. Adam encourages Leah to go and talk to Brennan.

Leah: Hey Brennan. (looking at the computer screen) What are you working on?

Brennan: (looking up) Hey Leah. Just checking on a few things for Adam. How are you feeling?

Leah: Great. Adam got rid of the virus. (Long pause) Brennan, I just wanted to thank you for helping me. My mother told me what you did. In the cave, when I felt you coming for me, I felt a strong emotional...(Leah felt her cheeks turn beet red) Again, thank you.

Brennan: (Seeing Leah blush) It was actually a team effort, but for me it was all in a days work.

Leah gave Brennan a kiss on the cheek.

Leah: (Sly grin on her face) Thanks again, Brennan.

With that, Leah left Brennan to his work. Brennan turned around to see Leah walking down the stairs. Brennan's cheeks started to turn pink as he went back to work.

(Go To: Lobby- Few hours later)

Leah and Becca walk into the lobby of Sanctuary. Leah sees Brennan and Shalimar working out in the dojo, Emma reading a book by the waterfalls, and Jesse working at the computer station. Brennan glances over to Leah and Becca. Leah smiles. Not seeing it coming, Shalimar punches Brennan in the stomach. Leah winces as Brennan gets up from the floor. Everyone saw Leah and Becca standing there. They walk towards the two of them. Leah thought of everyone around her as her extended family.

Leah: What's up?

Shalimar: We wanted to wish you both good luck....

Adam: (Walking into the room with a silver box in his hands)....and to give you this. (Giving the box to Leigh)

Leah opened the box. She sees a silver ring inside.

Leah: What is this for?

Jesse: We would like you to join our team.

Leah: You mean join Mutant X?

Emma: (Smiling) If you want to.

Leah put on the ring. She looks at it as the ring changes from silver to having little squares on it.

Adam: That is a Comlink. Its encoded with your DNA. Only you can use it.

Leah: I don't know what to say. (Hearing voices in her head, but it was not anyone in the room. Leah grabs her head) Will you excuse me for a minute, please?

Everyone looked at her as Leah walked away from the group. She turned the corner so no one would bother her. Leah sat on the floor and started to cry. In the lobby, Emma felt a strong empathic feeling, but there was another presence among Leah's thoughts. Leah gets up off the floor.

Voice in Leah's mind: You are the chosen one. You will help us recover w

Leah: What is it your searching for? What does it have to do with me?

Voice: You will find out. Soon everyone will find out.

Then a surge of energy pulses though Leigh's body.

Leah: I am not strong. Why did you pick me?

Voice: You are the one that will help the Phoenix get stronger. As she gets stronger, you will get stronger. The Phoenix needs a host in order to survive in your world.. She knows where the object is.

With that the connection broke. Leah came back to reality. She turned around to see a hand on her shoulder, it was Brennan.

Brennan: Leigh, are you alright?

Leah: (Nodded) Sort of. Just have a headache that's all.

Brennan smiled and lead Leah back to the group. Everyone doesn't realize what had happened to Leigh. They do not know what the future holds for them.

Story will be continued....


End file.
